The present invention relates generally to test tube holders, and more particularly, is directed to a test tube holder with a lock down clamp.
In hospitals, doctors' offices and the like, a phlebotomist, doctor or nurse must often extract blood from a patient while the patient is in bed, and then transfer the blood from the needle to a vacutainer, which is a test tube with a resealable plug at the upper open end of the test tube. Because the phlebotomist, doctor or nurse must hold the test tube in one hand and the needle in the other hand, the possibility of the phlebotomist, doctor or nurse being punctured by the needle presents the problem of the phlebotomist, doctor or nurse being infected with the HIV virus, hepatitis-B virus or the like.
Although various types of test tube holders are known in the art so that a nurse need not hold the test tube during such transfer, such test tube holders are inadequate for the purpose of on-site transfer of blood, for example, at a patient's bedside.
In this regard, test tube holders have openings through which test tubes fit, so as to guide and restrain movement of the test tubes. In such case, the test tubes are supported by their lower ends resting on a bottom surface or base. Thus, there is no stability thereto.
In some cases, it is important that the test tubes be locked in place so that they cannot be removed during certain operations. In this regard, test tube holders are known which engage sides of the test tubes to lock the same. This, however, greatly complicates the construction, while making it difficult to easily and readily remove and reinsert the test tubes. In addition, it is difficult, if not impossible, to permanently affix most test tube holders to a hospital bed or the like for easy and ready access to the test tubes held therein.